The Last Witcher
by wulfenheim
Summary: Follow the tale of a witcher who is sent to Japan. Watch as his life takes a vicious turn upon meeting devils and fallen angels.


Descendant of Geralt: The last Witcher

Prologue:

A lone figure sat on the floor in a cold room. The moonlight shined brightly and revealed the figure's silver hair, which was tied to a ponytail. The rest of his features were hidden by the blanket of darkness in the room, yet two yellow slitted eyes could be visibly seen glowing, even in the dark.

The window, which was the source of the moonlight, was opened. A hawk suddenly arrived, bearing a white scroll in its talons. The figure stood up, the moonlight still not revealing any of his/her features, and grabbed the scroll. The figure opened it and red...

_Payment: 50,000,000 American Dollars_

_Client: Vatican_

_Contract: A Stray Devil has been spotted in the Vatican city. Your job is to find them and end them. The payment will be transferred to your account once the job is finished._

The figure rolled the scroll and placed it on the circular table just beside the window. The figure then turned her/his attention the the cabinet just across the room. The figure then walked towards the cabinet, opened it and pulled out a book from a huge pile. but behind the place where the book used to be in was a button. So the figure pressed it and the cabinet suddenly split into two and revealed a weapons rack just behind it.

The weapons rack was filled with almost all types of weapons. it had guns, knives, swords, chains, mines, bombs, poisons and claws. To the untrained eye, these weapons would look ordinary, that is incorrect. All the weapons were designed to spicifically kill monsters. So that meant that each weapon had silver content in it.

The figure grabbed the custom _Smith & Wesson Model 500 revolver _with a 1.5 feet long barrel and placed it in his/her gun holster. The figure then grabbed the AS50 British model Anti-Materiel sniper rifle and placed it inside a leather case. The final object the figure took was a traditional Witcher's silver sword.

The figure took a step back and pressed the button again, making the cabinet transform back to its original state. The figure took a second to assess his/her weapons before nodding with approval. He/She then went to another cabinet and opened it to reveal the seemingly normal clothes. but in reality, these clothes are far from normal. Each of these seemingly normal clothing is actually composed of nano-fibers and a Titanium chainmail that offered maximum protection. The figure took a grand total of 2 seconds before grabbing a simple longsleeved brown jacket along with some dark blue jeans. The figure then grabbed his weapons and proceeded to exit the room.

VATICAN CITY: 2 HOURS LATER: Sewers

A spider-like stray devil was currently feasting on the flesh of its latest victim, a child. The creature giggled as it tore through the child's heart. Suddenly it heard a sound...

"Help me! I'm lost!"

This was too good to be true. A child lost in its territory? This was easy meal.

The creature dropped the half-eaten heart to the ground and proceeded to walk towards the source of the sound.

"Help me! I'm lost!"

The creature grinned as it got closer to the source of the sound. It was there, a child was sitting near the cannal area, shouting for someone to help. The creature started licking its lips in anticipation of a new meal. It crouched, ready to punce on the unsuspecting prey. The creature then leaped towards the child and immediately bit the head off. But quickly spit it out when it realised that it was metallic.

Approximately 50 yards away from the creature, there stood the Witcher. With his/her AS50 sniper rifle, aimed directly at the creature's head. The witcher took 1 second to inhale deeply before pulling the trigger.

The stray devil didn't even have time to react as its head was blown to bits. The witcher then proceeded to exit the sewers as if nothing had happened.

Chapter 1: Japan

MAIN CHAR POV:

My name is Geralt Rivian, and I am the last witcher. My family name comes directly from my ancestor, Geralt of Rivia, the greatest witcher who ever lived. Anyway, I wasn't always the last witcher.

50 years ago, there was a massive congregation of witchers. Then we were ambushed by humans who wanted us killed. I was but a child during the time, but i witnessed as my family was cut down in front of me. From that day forward i vowed to avenge my family, and i did. Every last person who plotted and fought against any witcher, i killed.

The modern day witcher is quite different from the witchers of old, though we consider ourselves inferior to them because of this difference. Our mutagen makes us almost unkillable.

Our bones become indestructible, out muscles will develop well beyond the prime state of humans, our eyes are able to see in the darkness and our senses, reflexes, even our preception of time is increased twentyfold.

I live in what you'd call a 'Spartan Lifestyle'. Absolutely no luxury. I have 1 radio to listen to the news, a refrigerator for my food, a bed, a meditation rug and a comfort room, nothing else.

by the way, i may look 16, but i'm acutally 103 years old.

NARRATOR POV: (See cover image if you're curious as to what he looks like)

Right now, geralt was currrently meditating. The money had been transferred to his account, and it was just another day. The sound of flapping wings quicly took his attention. He stood-up and walked towards the hawk who'd jsut arrived, bearing a scroll.

_Payment: 100,000,000 Euros_

_Client: Vatican_

_Contract: There have been massive devil and fallen-angel activity in this country. Your long term mission will require you to live in Japan for months or even years. The mission is to infiltrate the devils and fallen-angels and gain there trust. Contact the Pope once this has been achieved. Another mission will be delivered to you once you've gained their trust. Payment for this mission will be separate from the second_

Geralt simply rolled the scroll and placed it inside a small chest.

Over the course of his life, Geralt had somehow improvised and strengthened the signs. Igni was now capable of turning stone into molten lava, Aard can literaly casue people to disintegrate at a molecular level, Quen can now deflect any attack that is thrown towards him. Over the years, he'd also took the time to develop his own unique spells and incantations.

Anyway, Being ridiculously skilled in training Geralt is able to kill stray devils and most monsters with relative ease, but a fallen angel or a non stray devil is another story.

3 HOURS LATER: Flight to Japan:

Being ridiculously rich and not spending much on anything, Geralt was riding on a private plane to Japan. This private plane happened to house all his weapons and clothes. Luckily, by using runes, his weapons would not be detected by any metal detector.

The trip to Japan was rather uneventfull, he'd jsut meditated through the entire trip and slept sometimes.

AIRPORT: 15 Hours Later:

'So this is Japan?' Geralt thought to himself as he casually stepped out of the pirvate plane and went into the terminal. 'Devil's stench permiates the air'

Airport workers were behind him, bringing his heavy luggage with them.

HOTEL: 3 hours later:

Geralt was currently staying in waht is probably the most luxurious hotel in Japan, but not for the luxury or anything like that. He was staying there for the penthouse room which offered a 360 degree view of the entire city.

'This city is filled with demons. This hotel even has 250 demons inside' Geralt thought as he stood on the balcony. 'This is gonna take a long time to accomplish'

KUOH ACADEMY: Occult Research Club Room:

"Rias-buchou, shouldn't we help Issei-kun in this?" Akeno asked, sipping some tea right after.

"I suppose, but he's trying to rescue a servant of the church! That doesn't really sit well with me" Rias answered, her head hung low as she gazed outside the window. "...c'mon lets go help our cute pawn"

UNKNOWN CHURCH:

"Stupid devil, coming alone to rescue a member of the church no less" Raynare said to Issei, who was apparently knocked down from an earlier fight. "Now you're gonna die here, and you'll die knowing you failed to save this girl"

Approximately 50 yards away from the church, there stood Geralt, who was still trying to decide if he should intervene or not.

'It'll be a great opurtunity to test out my sword skills anyway' he thought as he finally took a step towards the church. 'I wonder how strong these fallen angels are?'

Back in the church, every fallen angel had felt a strange inhuman aura that had just entered the church grounds. Kalawarner, who seemed quite curious about this strange aura, immediately went out to investigate.

It was strange for her, this new aura. It obviously didn't belong to a devil, it was closer to a human's but it wasn't, it also wasn't the aura of a sacred gear wielder, and certainly not the aura of an angel. So which is it?

Then she heard some rustling in the woods, she turned around and was facing what was clearly a barrel.

'Oh shit' was the only thing that 'figuratively' went through her head, the other thing that went through her head was a .50 caliber round of pure super heated lead that was meant for specifically killing strong monsters that can't be killed by silver.

'I though the bullet would bounce of her head or something...' Geralt thought as he proceeded up the stairs towards the church.

Everyone inside, Raynare included, heard that ridiculously overpowerred gunshot.

"Dohnaseek, go checki it out" Raynare said. Dohnaseek said nothing and casually stepped outside.

'_Eldingar Sveru' _Geralt said. Instantly, a blade that was made of pure solidified lightning manifested itself on the length of his entire arm (Details will be explained later).

"What the fu-" Dohnaseek was unable to finish his sentence as his head was sliced from his shoulders. There was no arterial spray since the _Eldingar Sveru_ cauterized was capable of cauterizing wounds upon inflicting them.

'I've had better fights against werewolves and vampires than these fallen angels' Geralt thought as he kicked Dohnaseek's head inside the church. The instant response was a feminine scream and a lightspear that suddenly went through the door.

Geralt smirked as he watched from the shadows.

'This is too easy' he thought as he continued to watch. Sure enough, someone did come out of the large doors.

"Alright! I know you're out there! So come out now and i might spare your life!" The girl yelled, obviously trying to intimidate Geralt.

'Are you freaking serious?' he thought as he loaded a single Lead bullet into his pistol and aimed for the girl's head. 'Boombastic'

Geralt was about to pull the trigger when he suddenly felt new auras arriving near his location.

'Demons' he thought, jumping off the tree branch he was sitting on. 'I wonder what they're doing here'

'Pros and cons, pros and cons...I'm staying' Geralt finally decided as he climbed unto a higher tree which gave him full view of what was happening inside the church though a huge window.

'That blonde girl...is human' Geralt thought as he loaded 5 more Lead bullets into his revolver. 'Time to intervene'

'5 demons, 1 fallen angel and 1 human' This is almost gonna be interesting. 'Should i just snipe them from here? Or go in there and slice them all with my _Eldingar Sveru_? The human is my main priority'

With that he jumped off and walked towards the front doors of the church.

INSIDE:

"So you're the ones who killed Dohnaseek? Doesn't matter, your gonna die here anyway" Raynare said, summong a light spear on her hands and threw it towards Rias, who dodged it.

The lightspear went through the door, almost hitting Geralt. But his superior reflexes allowed him to dodge the light spear with relative ease.

'That girl is mine' He thought. 'I'm gonna kill her..._Eldingar Sveru!'_

Geralt stepped inside and immediately rushed towards the blonde girl. Nobody saw what happened due to his ridiculous speed. One moment Asia was there, and the next she wasn't.

A noise coming from the outside alerted the devils, they turned around and heard a sound from behind them. They turned again and saw Raynare's headless body slumped to the floor.

REVIEW BUT DONT FLAME


End file.
